Babysitting the YGO Chibis
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: On hiatus The YGO gang turns back into 5 yearolds and is transported to my house. I have to take care of them but I hate kids and I'm a really terrible babysitter. Can they survive my lousy babysitting or is the question can I survive them?
1. The Beginning of Hell

"Babysitting the YGO Chibis"

Summary: The YGO gang turns back into 4-year olds or 5 year-olds and is transported to my house. I have to take care of them but I hate kids and I'm a really terrible babysitter. Can they survive my lousy babysitting or is the question can I survive them?

Rated for language and maybe some light violence. No romance.

Fanfiction story and written by Phoenix Kaen

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the original Yu-Gi-Oh plot and everything else having to do with the manga/anime.

"No, Malik! Get down from there!" I yelled, running just in time to catch him before he could fall on the floor.

He just laughed and wiggled out of my arms. Then he took my glasses and ran off with it. "Malik! Come back, you little.."

"Ruri-sempai..." I heard a little voice and felt a tugging on my pants.

"Shizuka, I told you not to call me that. I'm not that old." I said, squinting down at the little girl.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she replied.

"Well then go. You don't have to ask me."

"But I'm scared I'm going to fall down the big potty"

"Omigosh" I muttered to myself, slapping myself on the forehead.

"Anzu!" I yelled, pulling Shizuka with me as I walked to what I thought was the kitchen.

"Ruri-san!" a voice yelled from I think the attic.

"Ruri-san, I haaavvve to goooo" Shizuka whined, jumping up and down.

I sighed, "Okay, then if you're scared of falling into the toilet-"

"Toilet?"

"I mean, the big potty."

"Oh"

"Then I'll hold your hand while you go so I can catch you if you fall, okay?" I asked, trying to be gentle.

"Okay"

"Ruri-san!" yelled another voice but this time from my room. I sighed but ignored it and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Ruri-san?"

"Hai, Shi-chan?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom. I thought you had to go"

"I do but-"

"But what?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"Oh where are we?"

"The closet"

"Oh, I knew that" was my 'smart' reply. Damn that Malik who still has my glasses.

The bathroom

"Okay, I'm gonna be standing right here and holding your hand. Just tell me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay"

There was a silence except for the "Ruri-sans" from one or the other kids from different parts of the house. I really hate babysitting.

"Ruri-SAN!" a yell which came from directly outside the bathroom door and it startled me. So I let go of Shizuka's hand and there was a splash and "EEK!"

'Oh, shit!' I thought in my mind.

In the kitchen

I finally got Malik to return my glasses with the threat that he could never be near the girls again. He's flirtacious even if he is just a kid. Now I was trying to make dinner while the others were trying to find Ryou except for Bakura, Marik and Joey. I have no idea what Marik and Bakura are doing but Joey was bugging me with suggestions on what to make for dinner. Finally, I was so annoyed that I told him, he wouldn't get any dessert so he shut up and left. Thank goodness for sweets.

I was planning to bake some cookies so I looked into the recipe book and noticed that I needed flour. (A/N: I know that's so obvious but I couldn't think of anything else.) So I opened the cabinet but instead of a bag of flour, guess what I found instead?

"Ryou?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the white-haired boy who was sitting with his head on his bended-up knees.

He looked at me for a moment but then looked away into the cupboard. Then I heard a sniffling sound.

"Ryou-chan, are you crying?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Ruri-san" he said quietly, trying to avoid my gaze.

It's true I hated kids but I couldn't stand it even more when they cried and my damn conscience makes me feel sorry for them. I felt uncomfortable and I was trying to think of what I should do. I was never in this situation so I didn't know what to do. Should I let him cry it out or try to cheer him up? What did my family do when I cried?

Flashback

Chibi Ruri: starting to cry

Big sister: Here's a cookie, now shut up. walks away

Chibi Ruri: crying

Aunt: Be quiet or I'll slap you. raises arm threateningly

Chibi Ruri: crying

Dog: licks her face

Chibi Ruri: stops crying EW! wipes away slobber

Flashback Ends

"I am not licking him." I muttered to myself. Sigh! I better just follow my instincts then.

"What's wrong, Ryou-chan?" I asked gently, picking him up from the cupboard. He then buried his face in my chest and hugged me tightly. His tears stained my shirt but I didn't care that much. I patted his back to try and calm him down. I then realized how much I wanted my mom to care about me like this when I was so upset that my bestfriend left me and I started to cry.

Dining Room

Now it was time for dinner. After Ryou cried out most of his pain, he thankfully fell asleep. Because I don't think I could handle another toddler out of 14 kids. Now I was trying to serve 13 kids and most of them are really picky.

"We couldn't find Ryou-kun, Ruri-san." Yugi said, his head hanging down as if he was ashamed.

"He's in my room sleeping" I said casually.

"What's that smell?" Joey asked, sniffing the air.

"It smells like something's burning" replied Isis.

"Oh, fk! Dinner!" I yelled.

"Oooohhh! Ruri-san said the F-word!" said some of the kids tauntingly.

"Oh, shut up! Like you didn't swear when you were my age?"

"Thought so"

A/N: TBC. No flames!


	2. Food and Why So Sad?

A/N: Okay so I have 4 reviews so far. I'm thankful that you like my story but don't ask me to put you in the story. I have to write about like 14 kids already and if you want to be in a story like this. Then I give you permission to use this idea and you can write anything that suits your taste. I don't care but I really don't feel like putting anyone else in this and I hope you understand. No offense. To the 1st reviewer: no I've never babysat anybody. I seriously don't like to be near kids but I have a soft spot for them. If I did babysat anyone, I'd probably be sued by his/her parents. (I suck at taking care of anything)

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: Although there are humor situations in this story, there are also some sentimental values but I'll try not to overload it.

Characters:

Anzu (Tea)

Yami (Yami Yugi)

Yugi

Jounouchi or Jou for short(Joey)

Ryou (regular Bakura)

Bakura (Yami Bakura)

Malik (regular Marik)

Marik (Yami Marik)

Isis (Ishizu)

Shizuka (Serenity)

Mokuba

Seto (I call him Kaiba though)

Chapter 2

In the Kitchen

I ran to the kitchen and found it filled with smoke. Did I mention I was a terrible cook? The smoke alarm started to go off and some of the kids started to cry. I felt a headache coming but I was their guardian for the time being and had to be responsible. So I had to think about myself later and start to think about the chibis.

"Um...it's okay, guys. It's only a smoke alarm. You don't have to be so scared." I said reassuringly. But Yugi, Shizuka, Anzu, Mokuba and even Malik continued to cry.

"Ruri-san!" Ryou yelled from my room. I could tell he was crying, too.

I ran over to the cause of the smoke which was the microwave. Oh, crap! The dinner was ruined! I heard the coughing of another person next to me and I looked through the smoke to see Kaiba standing next to me.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here? Get out before you inhale the smoke." I said, trying to push him out the kitchen, but he got out of my grip and investigated the source of the problem.

"Uh, Ruri-san, what were you trying to make?" he asked me, coughing because of the smoke.

"Frozen pizza"

"How many minutes did you put in?"

"300 minutes, why?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm not supposed to do that? But I followed the instructions on the box." I asked, scratching my head. I never used the microwave to make frozen food before but just used it to heat up already cooked food. (A/N: This is not true. Just trying to make it funnier)

"Did you read the microwave instructions or the oven instructions" he asked.

"Whoops"

Deciding What to Eat

I walked back to the living room, followed by the little kids and sighing. Now what I was going to do about dinner? I had to feed about 14 kids and I didn't have anything I can actually cook. That was a disadvantage of mom going on vacation and the advantage of it was that I could be alone but that wasn't going to be coming true for me. Well at least the smoke disappeared and the smoke alarm stopped which made the kids shut up.

I fell on the couch and layed on it, closing my eyes.

"Ah, I'm so tired. I have to go to sleep." I muttered, yawning a bit.

"Hello!" a voice yelled in my ear, causing me to jump up and glare at whoever did that.

"What is it...Bakura!" I said, impatiently.

"How about some food? I'm hungry" he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah me too" the rest agreed.

"Okay, let's just order out then. What do you want?" I asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Chinese!"

"Pizza!"

"Sushi!"

"Candy!"

"Egyptian!" Several of them yelled out different suggestions and I made a note to buy plenty of aspirin tomorrow. I'm gonna need it.

Pretty soon, some of them started to argue what kind of food we had to order.

"Why don't we settle this with a duel?" one of them suggested, probably Yami.

"Fine! A duel it is and the winner gets to pick whatever food they want." said Bakura.

"Um, Bakura?" said Malik, poking Bakura on the back.

"What is it, Malik!" he snapped at Malik.

"How are we supposed to duel? Our dueling decks are back at home remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

I smacked my forehead again. This was proving to be a long night.

"I got an idea!" exclaimed Jou.

Everybody looked at Jou with shocked expressions.

"What?" he asked, looking at them staring at him.

"The puppy has an idea? What's next? Pigs are going to fly?" said Kaiba mockingly.

"Shut up, Mr. Money bags!" said Jou, clenching his fist.

"Don't talk to my onii-san (big brother) like that!" Mokuba said defensively.

"Calm down, onii-san." said Shizuka, trying to restrain Jou.

"We're not going to eat tonight, are we?" Anzu asked Yugi.

"Looks that way" he replied.

I was watching the two battle it out verbally when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned to find Ryou looking up at me with those cute puppy dog eyes. He had his arms out expectantly and it took me a few minutes to figure out that he wanted me to lift him up. So I picked him up and let him sit on my lap. The flashback of him crying earlier appeared in my mind and I was curious.

"Ryou-chan?"

"Hai, Ruri-san?" he said, looking up at me questionably.

"Why were you hiding and crying earlier today?"

"..."

He was silent and then he looked away. I didn't want to pressure him but I felt as if I had to so something to cheer him up. I don't know why though. I looked off into space when another tug made me come back to reality.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Then you have to answer my question first"

"Okay, what?"

"Why were you crying when I cried?" he asked.

Damn! Anything but that! Ask me anything but that. How could I tell him when I couldn't even tell my own mom anything? I was a secluded person just like him and although I had friends just like him, I still felt lonely. The thought of that made me want to cry again but I held my tears in.

"Because my best friend left me." I said quietly.

"Oh...I see. I was hiding and crying was because it was my birthday today. Nobody said 'happy birthday' or give me any presents. So that's why I was sad. I don't think they care that much" he whispered to me.

After listening to his little secret or what seemed like a secret, it made me feel a sense of familarity because that happened to me last week. Nobody seemed to care that it was my birthday. Sure they gave me presents but they acted as if that was enough. I didn't care about the damn presents, all I cared about was one person. But that person had ruined my birthday and I wondered if she considered that. (A/N: Not a Yuri hint aka female/female)

"Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I didn't know." I said, hugging him.

"That's okay, I know that you didn't know."

My stomach growled at that moment and Kaiba and Jou was still arguing. The others were watching boredly and I saw that some of them were falling asleep fast.

"Since it's your b-day, you're choosing on what we should have for dinner. And choose fast, we're all starving."

PIZZA!

"When is the pizza going to get here? I'm starving" whined Jou.

"Jou, it's only been 5 minutes since Ruri-san called the pizza place" said Anzu.

"Is it going to have meat on it?" Malik asked.

"Well I ordered a pepperoni pizza" I answer.

"Kuso! I don't like meat!" Malik said.

Isis hit him on the side of his head, "No cussing, otouto-chan (lil bro. I think)"

"Gomen, onee-san (big sis)" said Malik, rubbing his head.

"Hey let's play spin the bottle!" said Mai excitedly.

"NO!" I said, practically yelling.

"But Ruri-san! It's going to be such a long wait-"

"NO!"

A/N: Boring chapter, I know but at least it answered the question of why Ryou was upset.


	3. The Messy Dinner and the Restless Night

Chapter 3: The Messy Dinner and the Restless Night

A/N: Omigosh! I uploaded the wrong chapter 3! This is the REAL chapter 3! The chapter called A Trip to the Mall and a Creepy Pet Shop is supposed to be chapter 4!

Dinner Clean-up

Before and after the pizza arrived, it was total chaos. It started to rain down hard so it took the pizza delivery guy about an hour to arrive with our pizza. The kids were so impatient that some of them tackled him for the pizza. I tipped him $30 after some of his teeth fell out. Those chibis are going to pay for this later. I was going to have to devise a plan to get them. I wasn't so hungry anymore when I saw the mess they made while eating.

Most of them had smears of pizza sauce all over their clothes and face. Not to mention that they got some gooey cheese on the carpet. Now you see why I don't like kids? It's partly my fault anyway. I shouldn't have let them eat in the living room. The easiest mess I had to clean was the cheese stains on the carpet but cleaning up the kids was going to be hard. So this was how my parents felt when taking care of me.

"Okay, all of you are really messy. You're going to have to take a bath." I said sternly.

"But I don't wanna take a bath!" Jou protested.

"Me neither! I wanna play." Yugi said.

"Well, too bad. Because every one of you are going to take a bath." I said.

"Together?" Malik asked.

The girls glared at him.

"Hell no" I said calmly.

"The girls are going to take a bath first then the boys."

"YAY! I love taking baths!" Mai announced.

"Me too! Especially bubble baths!" Anzu said excitedly.

"That's great, Anzu." I said, sarcastically and pulling her to the bathroom along with the other girls.

"Can we have a bubble bath?" Isis asked, clasping both her hands in hope.

"Eheheh...sure. Kids sure get excited over stupid things." I said.

I looked behind me and saw Shizuka behind us, she was just standing there and looking a little angry.

"What's wrong, Shi-chan? Don't you want to get all nice and clean?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"No" she muttered angrily.

"Don't tell me you're still angry at me for what happened this afternoon?"

"Hmph!" she huffed a little bit.

"What's wrong, Shi-chan?" Isis asked gently.

"I don't wanna go with Ruri-san! I don't like her anymore" she said.

"Why not? Did she do something to you?" Anzu asked, giving me an angry look.

"Well..." Shizuka now blushed but with embarrassment.

"What is it! Is it something horrible?" Mai suddenly shouted.

"Well, she kind of drop me in the big potty" she said shyly.

The three other girls didn't say a thing and had blank looks on their faces. Finally, Mai started to snicker and burst out laughing. The two others followed her example which didn't make Shizuka feel better. In fact, she was biting her lip and tears rolled down her cheeks. I felt sorry for her.

"Shut up. You're making her feel bad." I whispered to them.

They stopped immediately and noticed their little friend crying. They apologized and tried to calm her down but she kept crying. In desperation, I told her that if she stopped crying that I could buy her a doll or something. That didn't work though, but I was getting annoyed. So I carried her out to the living room so she could be with her brother.

12:00 AM

Everybody included me took their baths (shower for me). Now the kids were asleep but they protested at first since they had to sleep in the attic. I wouldn't let them sleep on my bed because I was afraid that most of them was going to have an 'accident.' Plus, there was not enough room for everybody. There was also the issue that I don't like sleep with people. (No perverted thoughts please) I didn't even like to sleep near my Mom when I was little.

I was sitting in bed and studying for my English test when somebody knocked on my bedroom door. I groaned, I didn't want to deal with any of them right now. So I turn put the English textbook on the floor and laid my head on the pillow and pretended to be asleep. I waited until the knocking subsided and it eventually did. Unfortunately, whoever knocked on my door also opened the door.

"Ruri-san..." I heard someone said in my ear, shaking my arm.

But I tried to ignore it hoping that he will go away and leave me alone. But whoever he is obviously did not take the hint. He had given up trying to wake me but for some reason I couldn't hear him leaving my room. Instead, he sighed and made shuffling noises with his feet and:

"Ruri-san, I wet my bed. Oh, please don't be mad!" Okay, that definitely got my attention.

"WHAT!" I bellowed and Yugi winced.

"I'm really sorry, Ruri-san! I couldn't help it! Please forgive me!" he said, starting to cry.

Oh, dear God. Not again. Another crybaby. I can't handle this.

"It's okay, Yugi-chan. Really, it is! Just stop crying. I won't be mad at you," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, looking at me.

"Really. Now let's just go to my brother's room to find some new clothes for you and then we'll clean up the mess you made, OK?" I said, getting up from bed.

"Okay, Ruri-san," he said, following me to my little brother's room.

3:00 AM

It was about 3:00 in the morning when I heard a loud knocking coming from the front door, so I groggily got up from bed. Due to the darkness of the living room, I stumbled out of bed and went downstairs. The volume of the knocking was increasing as soon as I neared the door. I was shocked to find a policeman outside holding the back of Bakura's shirt with one hand so that the white-haired yami was dangling in the air, Marik dangling from the other hand and Malik trying to sneak into the apartment without my noticing. But I put my hand out so that he knew that he was caught.

"Damn..." he muttered, showing a look of disappointment.

"What did they do, officer?" I asked, almost afraid to know and glaring at them.

"I found them vandalizing your neighbor's property and trying to set their dog on fire," he said, holding the struggling Bakura away from him.

"I was framed!" Malik yelled, trying to go to the attic now.

"How were you framed? I caught you holding the match!" the officer exclaimed.

"Please just shut up, Malik. You're making it worser on yourself," I said, holding him by the waist so he wouldn't try to escape.

"Malik?" the officer said, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Uh...yeah?" I said, confused.

"I used to have a son named Malik. He was such a good boy..." he said, putting down the two destructive yami and wiping his tears.

"Uh, that's great. Well, thank you for bringing them home. But they should really be-" I said, starting to close the door but he stopped me.

"But he died! Then my wife left me!" he yelled, sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Man, how pathetic..." Marik muttered.

3:57 AM

"Okay, bye officer! I hope you feel better!" I said, closing the door.

I sighed and collapse on the couch, watching Bakura, Marik and Malik huddled together and snoring lightly on the blanket and pillow that was usually for me to nap on whenever I fall asleep watching TV. I glared at them but they were surprisingly cute when they were asleep. But I didn't think they were so cute anymore when I remembered when that policeman started to pour out his boring yet sad life story to me. That took 57 minutes!

5:00 AM

I groaned when I found Malik poking me with a chopstick (I left on the table the night before), I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked sternly at him.

"What is it, Malik? Why are you up so early?" I asked him, seizing the chopstick.

"I don't feel so good, Ruri-san. My stomach hurts and I-" he started to say but...

"Malik, turn away! Don't puke on m-"

Too late...


	4. A Moody Caretaker

IMPORTANT NOTE: I revised chapter 3 (Go read it if you haven't read the revised version yet) and A Trip to the Mall and a Creepy Pet Shop is going to be rewritten and is going to be a later chapter probably chapter 6. Ah! I forgot to thank reviewers last chapter! I can't waste the whole chapter thanking every reviewer so I'm just going to say thank you, minna-san! (minna-san: everyone or everybody) Also, I want to discuss the reviews that people give. I mean, don't get me wrong. I really appreciate each one but they always say 'update soon!' or 'continue!' I mean, can't anybody at least include which part of the story they like or dislike? Or tell me what kind of mistakes I made? Thanks for reading this anyway.

Chapter 4: Moody Caretaker

12:00 PM

Ryou's POV

When I peeked into Ruri-san's bedroom, I could see a lump resting on top of her blanket. I walked closer to see that it was Ruri-san and she still had her glasses on. I climbed on the high bed and I could see that she was drooling at the corner of her mouth. 'Ew!' my brain said but I didn't really care that much. She moved a little bit and made whimpering sounds and held tightly onto her pillow. As soon as she stopped moving, I reached out and got her glasses then put them on the table next to her bed. Then I tried to get the blanket from under her, but she was too heavy. I think Ruri-san would be mad if I told her that.

"What do I do?" I said quietly.

I put my finger under my chin and started to think. I don't want Ruri-san to be cold but I can't get the blanket if she's sleeping on top of it. There's also no other blankets except for the one upstairs in the attic but it's too heavy for me. So I looked around her room, then I found a giant blue towel on the top of the chair that she put next to her desk. I climbed down from the bed then walked over to it. I snatched the towel from the chair and the towel draped over my head. I couldn't see where I was going so I lifted it up a bit and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"He he he" I started to giggle when Ruri-san started to snore lightly.

"You better get into that tub before I really cause YOU some trouble! Stupid brother!" Ruri-san shouted in her sleep. Then she rolled over to her side, then peacefully slept.

I started to climb on her bed by holding onto the bed sheet that dangled down the sides of the bed and trying to pull myself up. But my grip loosened and with the heavy towel on my head, I fell down. I sat up and water started to fill my eyes. I will not-I will not cry but I can't help myself: WAAHHH!

Ryou's POV ends

Ruri heard the cry but she thought she was dreaming, so she yelled: "Mom! It's Kiyo! He won't stop crying!" (Kiyo is her little brother) She was dreaming that she was still the tomboy 10-year old sister and her little baby brother was crying. Her black-haired mom rushing to the nursery to tend to Kiyo. But when she fully awoke, she could still hear the loud crying. She was confused and tried to figure out where it came from by listening closely to the sound. Then she looked over the edge of her bed, she spotted Ryou crying into his hands.

"Ryou, why are you crying? Are you still sad about your birthday?" she asked, lifting Ryou up into the bed.

"Uh-uh," he said, still crying into his hands.

"Ryou, what are you doing with the towel?" Ruri asked when she saw the towel on the floor.

"I-I-I w-wan-wanted t-to," Ryou said, blubbering between every word.

"Okay, you can stop now," Ruri said, not understanding his stuttered words.

"Why are you in my room in the first place?"

"I-I-I-"

"Okay. Never mind. Forget it," Ruri said, holding up her hand to stop him and another hand on her forehead.

"Ruri-san, hurry!" Isis rushed into the room, pointing to the living room.

"Hurry for what?" Ruri asked, Isis pulling her along to the living room.

Ruri pulled Ryou with her, followed Isis to the living room and yawning in the process. She was tired but she started to worry a little when Isis beckoned for her in a serious and worried tone.

"Ruri-san, Malik's not feeling well! I don't know what's wrong with him. He won't eat or do anything!" Isis yelled, causing Ruri to wince at her high voice.

"Don't worry. Maybe he just has a slight cold and medicine will make him feel all better," Ruri said, trying to calm Isis down.

Ruri let go of Isis and the still crying Ryou's hand, then knelt next to the couch where Malik was resting, putting her palm on Malik's forehead. She then put another palm on her forehead then compared her and Malik's temperature. She glanced at Malik and saw that he kept clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong, Malik-chan?" Ruri asked gently.

"I don't feel so good, Ruri-san. My tummy hurts...," he said, starting to cry.

"It'll be okay, Mal-" Ruri said, but stopped when he hurled on her...again.

"Gomen nasai, Ruu-san," Malik said, his hand closing around her index finger.

"Um...it's okay. It's all right. I'll just wash it...or use it as a dishrag," Ruri said, pulling at her striped pajama shirt (also covered with vomit).

"Ruri-san, is he going to die?" Isis suddenly asked.

"Choy! Dai gut lei see!" I exclaimed. (A/N: Chinese speaking people should know what it means. But it's really what Chinese people would say if somebody said something unlucky. Don't make fun of it! Got it? I'm tired of people making fun of the Chinese language : ( Anyway back to the story)

"Huh?" everybody except Malik and Ryou said.

"It means don't be so unlucky or something like that. Basically, scolding somebody for being so unlucky because if they do say it, it might happen. My mom says it to me all the time. Particularly, whenever I said that I wish somebody would go to hell or something," she said, trying to get her finger out of Malik's (surprisingly strong for a little kid) grip.

"Then he isn't going to die?" Isis asked, clutching her hands in hope.

"Of course not, he just has a stomachache. You really overreacted over nothing. He probably ate too much pizza last night," Ruri deduced since the vomit on her shirt smells strangely like pepperoni.

After Ruri changed her clothes

Ryou's POV

I peeked out between my fingers to see what Ruri-san was doing, I want her to hug me. I thought that she was a nice lady. She seemed to forgot about me when she came out to see Malik-chan. I'm not trying to annoy her anymore because I know that she doesn't like us that much. I still remember when we first came here and the look of surprise and dislike was on her face. I knew that she didn't like us when she found us in her house. But she still took care of us. Sometimes she's so nice but...huh?

"We're going out to eat brunch (missed breakfast), Ryou, go get dressed," Ruri-san said, wiping away my tears with a napkin and carrying me into her little brother's room.

"Sorry for waking you up, Ruri-san...," I said, blushing in embarrassment.

But she didn't say anything, she just opened the dresser drawers and pulled out some clothes for me and the others. Even the girls had to wear her little brother's clothes because Ruri-san didn't have any clothes that fits them. Then she let me down and handed me a pair of dark blue pants and red shirt. I think she's mad at somebody...maybe me. She got a couple of other pants and shirts and went out of the room to find the others.

Ryou's POV ends

Ruri's POV starts

"But Ruri-san, I don't feel good," Malik whined.

"That's exactly why we're going to go out, so we can buy you some Pepto- Bismel(sp?)" I said, handing Jou some clothes to change into.

Malik didn't try to argue because he make the sounds that indicated that he was going to vomit, but luckily I carried him into the bathroom so fast that he threw up into the sink instead.

"All right! I finally got you to barf somewhere besides me!" I said, grinning a little bit.

Malik, however, was not amused. Instead, he started to look a little bit pale than normal. I put my palm on his forehead and felt that his forehead was hot. Hotter than mine. His eyes started to droop a little. I carried him into the crib that my little brother used to sleep in and covered him with a blanket. It was surprising but convenient that he could still fit inside a crib.

"Oh, great, now what am I going to do?" I muttered to myself.

I contemplated until I thought of my friend, Miiko-chan, she was always energetic. So she might be good with children. Oh, what a good idea! I thought giddily as I dialed her phone number on the phone. She can take the others out while I take care of Malik.

Meet Miiko-chan

"Konnichiwa, Ruri-chan! What is it that you want me to do?" she asked, smiling happily at me.

"Take them out," I said, pointing to the kids excluding Malik.

"Um, no. Ja ne, Ru," Miiko said, walking away.

Until I sprang to her feet, holding onto her as if my life depended on it.

"Onegai, Miiko-chan! They are killing me! I need help! ONEGAI! ONEGAI! ONEGAI!" I yelled, practically crying.

"Okay-okay-OKAY! Just get off of me!" she said, trying to kick me off.

"Arigato, Miiko-chan," I said deviously.

"Ruri-san, why's there a halo above your head?" Mai asked, pointing above me.

"Uh..."

TBC


	5. Miiko's Day With the Chibis and Malik's ...

Chapter 5: Miiko's Day With the Chibis and Malik's trip to the Doctor's

"What exactly do you want me to do with them?" Miiko asked me, unenthusiastically.

"I dunno...Just keep them busy and don't lose them or get them killed or anything like that," I said plainly. Then I pulled her aside,"Ryou-chan's birthday just passed but nobody remembered it so just do something special for him, all right?"

She nodded and extended her right palm towards my face,"Then I'll need some cash."

"Fine," I said, getting out my wallet. I gave her ten bucks but she wasn't happy until I ended up giving her $33. I sighed since I practically gave her most of my savings.

"All right now have fun with Miiko-chan and you're welcome to give her a hard time," I said with a fake smile.

"What are you going to do, Ruri-san?" Yugi asked me.

"I'll be here...taking care of Malik and trying to get through the rest of the day without him vomiting on me. Yep, being a responsible guardian for you all is such a treat," I said sarcastically.

"I knew it! You are getting rid of us! You're just using your dimwitted friend as a part of your plot to get rid of us! I will never go without a fight!" Kaiba declared.

"Would you quit going into the sugar cupboard already!" I said.

"You're gonna leave me with hyper kids!" Miiko suddenly exclaimed.

"Um...Well you better go to the zoo before you miss the bird show!" I said, pushing her out the door.

"Yay! We're going to the zoo!" Yugi said happily, jumping up and down.

"Can we go to the gift shop, Miiko-san?" Mai asked, tugging her arm.

"Can we go feed the lions?" Jou asked.

"Alll riiight! We're going to the zoo! Perfect place to cause some destruction!" Bakura said.

"We're going to the zoo, excellent!" Marik said with a devious glint in his eyes.

Poor Miiko-chan's expression: OO!

"Poor Miiko-chan, she's about to experience the worst day of her entire life...Oh, well!" I said cheerfully, going upstairs.

My Duty

'Hmm...being at home without the others is pretty nice' I thought, falling asleep by the minute.

Malik was currently sleeping somewhat peacefully in the crib, so that means I had nothing to do but sit beside it and waited until he needed to vomit. I am determined not to let him puke in the crib which means that I was saving myself from having to clean up anymore funny smelling vomit. I peered over the edge of the crib and smiled,'Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping like a little angel! And vomiting once again...' I thought unpleasantly as I carried him to the bathroom to clean him up.

Meanwhile

"Come back here, Bakura!" Miiko yelled, running after the pale child.

"No! NEVER!" he yelled back, running away from her.

"Miiko-san! Come quick! The gorilla grabbed Yugi and now she's trying to cradle him!" Yami yelled, tugging on her sleeve urgently.

"Miiko-san, may I buy some popcorn?" Shizuka asked.

"Miiko-san, I want to go to the alligator tanks!" Jou said loudly.

"Miiko-san, Ryou-kun's gone!" Anzu said.

"So is Marik!" Isis exclaimed.

"AHHHH! HELP! MIIKO-SAN!" Yugi yelled desperately.

"Somebody, come quick! There's a brunette and a black-haired boy trying to free the warthogs!" a random yell sounded.

"OH MY GOD! Someone's having sex in the bird cages!" another random yell sounded. (A/N: hehe I got this idea when I remembered the time my friends told me that they heard people doing it in the library bathroom. LOL)

Everybody except Yugi stopped what they were doing and faced Miiko:

"Miiko-san, what's sex?" they all asked in unison.

"AHHHH!" a scream came out of her mouth and she ran away from them.

My side

"God, Malik, just when are you going to stop puking all over my home?" I asked, wiping his vomit from his clothes.

" Sorry, Ruri-san, I can't help it," he said, then sneezed.

"Hmm...I guess that you have a cold or something major. I should take you to a doctor or something," I said.

Miiko's side again

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't do anything so active," Miiko said, carrying Yugi, who was wearing a little neck brace.

"Miiko-san, my neck hurts," Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but the doctor says that it'll stop hurting in a few days. In the meantime, don't tell Ruri-chan that I did this. Just say that you were climbing something and then fell," she said.

"But that's a lie," Yugi said. (A/N: Kids and their honesty)

"Tell you what: if you don't tell Ruri-san what really happened then I'll give you lots of candy, okay?" she asked innocently.

"No," he answered simply.

"What do you want then?"

"I wanna watch a scary movie!" he yelled.

"Yeah me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!" It basically goes on and on. You know the rest.

"OKAY! Then let's go to the movie rental place!" Miiko said.

At the Doctor's

"One potato, two potato, three potato," I muttered absentmindedly to myself.

"Ruri-san, I'm bored as hell," Malik said.

"Yeah, me too. This is usually why I hate going to a doctor's office. People just take too damn LONG!" I shouted the last word.

Everybody turned to look at me either with an annoyed expression or a shocked expression. I turned away from them and continued to wait for Malik's turn. Malik, evidently, was bored too so he started to ask me questions. First, it was basic questions like pointing to something and asking,"What's that?" Unfortunately, he started to ask me 'why' questions.

"Ruri-san, why are we waiting so long?"

"Because they want you to lose your sanity."

"Ruri-san, why are bugs so ugly?"

"I dunno"

"Ruri-san, why is that lady's butt so big?" he asked, pointing to a nurse's behind.

"Well-what!" I exclaimed, finally registering what he just asked.

The nurse having heard his question, turned around and glared at me. I apologized quickly and profusely. I was so embarrassed that I hid my face behind a car magazine.

"What's wrong, Ruri-san?"

"Shut up and quit saying my name," I hissed.

"I got another question: how come that man has boobs?"

"Oh my god! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled, alarmed, covering his mouth.

"Ishtar, Malik?" another nurse said.

"Yeah, we're here," I said, dragging the little annoyance beside me.

"Good. Dr. Fuku will be coming, just wait here for the time being," the nurse said, leading up into a room.

"All right, thanks," I said, watching as she walked out.

Then I turned to Malik then started to scold him:

"You little bleep!"

A/N: That was pretty random unlike my other stories which I usually carefully plan out. Um, there you are? R&R!


	6. Malik's shot, The Ring and Scared Kids

A/N: Gods, I dunno what the hell kept me from updating this story for so long, but here's chapter 6! Sorry for keeping you waiting!

Chapter 6: Malik's shot, The Ring and Scared Kids

"NO!" Malik screamed, hiding behind me.

"It's just a teeny tiny shot, nothing scary!" assured Dr. Fuku.

But Malik would not listen, in fact, the almighty Pharoah wannabe, was currently hiding behind me. Dr. Fuku almost stuck the needle at me a few times while trying to aim for Malik. I just sat there unmoving and hoped that this was just a really bad dream. That I, someone who dislikes kids, was stuck between a needle war. Where I was the shield from the needle and also a pin cushion as I dodged Dr. Fuku's futile attempt to give Malik a shot, which almost meant that the needle was almost directed at me.

"OKAY! OKAY! Stop it!" I yelled, surprising Dr. Fuku.

"Miss Itomi, a little help? Malik needs to get this shot if he wants to feel better," he said.

"Fine," I said then turned around with a huge and fake smile. "Malik-chan, it's not bad, just let Dr. Fuku give you the shot. It doesn't hurt."

"No! It does hurt! You're just a liar!" Malik yelled, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Please! I need to get this over with. There are more patients waiting out there for me and most of them are in serious pain," Dr. Fuku practically begged.

"Ruri-san, don't make me!" Malik whined. He started to cry into the back of my shirt, yet another shirt ruined. Are they going to be happy when every one of my clothes are stained with their tears and vomit?

Yes, the answer is yes.

"Doctor, may I please have a towel?" I asked, grabbing the back of Malik's shirt and pulling him away so he could stop vomiting on my shirt.

And people asks me why I dislike kids...

"Yay! I'm going to watch "Ringu"!" Yugi said. (A/N: Btw, Ringu is the Japanese version of "The Ring")

"Miiko-san, do I have to watch this? I'm scared of scary movies," Shizuka said.

"Aww, of course not, Shi-chan. You're so cute!" she squealed.

"Miiko-san, where's Ruri-san?" Ryou asked.

"Eh? Don't really know. She didn't leave a note and she also said that she was going to be home all day, but I guess she went out." Miiko said.

"Here's popcorn!" Anzu and Yugi said, both carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"Whoo-hoo! Bring on the snacks!" Miiko yelled.

"Miiko-san is a bit genki (hyper), isn't she?" Mokuba said, sweatdropping.

"I really want to ask you: do you really enjoy ruining every shirt I own?" I asked Malik.

"I said I was sorry already!" Malik said.

"Well, if you really are sorry then you would take that shot so you could stop vomiting all over me, my home and the doctor!" I yelled. "I'm sorry, too, Dr. Fuku."

"That's quite all right. It's not really like he intentionally did it. Nobody can help it when they need to vomit," he said, wiping the white vomit from his glasses. ( I shudder to think what that white vomit used to be.)

"Sorry, Dr. Fuku. I want to take the shot now," Malik said.

"All right then!" the doctor cheered up.

"Finally!" I said, exasperated.

"You have to hold my hand!" he said.

"Fine whatever" I said, letting him hold my arm.

"Okay, just don't look at it." the doctor said.

Malik turned away from the sight of the needle. Then he gripped on my arm a bit. The needle starts to enter his skin. His grip is a bit more tighter than usual. Then "OWWWW!"

"Now now, Miss Itomi, it couldn't have been that bad. After all, he's just a child. He couldn't possibly have hurt your arm that badly." the doctor said.

I glared at the doctor. "Let's see if you'd still say that if I did that to you!"

Malik happily licked his lollipop as we walked through the front door to be greeted by darkness, the lights were out and everything was quiet. I figured that everybody and Miiko was still out and having a fun time so I didn't start to worry. I rubbed my bruised arm as I turned on the lights in the living room to find everyone on the couch, chairs, and on Miiko's sleeping form. Shizuka, Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba was clutching onto her as if for dear life.

I looked at the TV and I saw the credits for a familiar horror movie. A particular one called "Ringu". The same one that made me stop watching TV for a period of time. It was scary when that girl came out of the TV, all right! I mean, in the movie!

"Sooo you spent the day watching a scary movie?" I asked.

"Ruri-san!" Shizuka, Anzu, Mai and Ryou ran over to me.

"It's so scary!" Shizuka squealed.

"So I guess you're talking to me again," I said. After I accidently dropped her in the toilet, she had been giving me the cold shoulder.

"Ruri-san, can I watch it?" Malik asked, still happily licking his lollipop while I got nothing but a bruised arm, courtesy of Malik Ishtar. And a possible lawsuit from the doctor since I tackled him when I thought he was me calling a wimp...

Later that same night

"Ruri-san..." a voice whispered into my ear.

I brushed him/her away and went on sleeping. It was probably midnight right now and they're still bothering me. These kids will not stop until they get my attention so I decided to just get it over with already.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

It was Yugi. "Ruri-san, can I sleep in your bed tonight? I'm scared..." he said, shaking visibly.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to watch a scary movie, so suffer the consequences," I said, covering myself with a blanket so I could block him out.

"Ruri-SAN!" a voice yelled.

I fell off the bed because it surprised me. Wow, these kids could yell.

Malik ran into my room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bakura wet the bed!" he yelled.

"No I didn't!" Bakura yelled, barging into my room.

"If you're gonna tell a lie, at least do it right." I said, looking at the wet stain on his pants.

He blushed and looked down on the ground.

"HAHA! Tombrobber peed in his pants!" Yami said, pointing to his stain.

"Shut up, Pharoah!"

Before you knew it, everybody was in my room to investigate the problem.

"What's going on here?" Kaiba asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes, Mokuba following behind him.

"Bakura peed in his pants!" jeered Marik.

Everybody started to laugh out loud. I sat in my bed and looked at Bakura, he seemed to be getting mad. No, I'd say getting pissed off is more like it. His face started to turn red. I blinked and couldn't believe it, I think I saw a tear forming at the corner of his eye. Another crybaby? Since I knew he didn't want anyone to see him crying, I decided to help him...

"All right. That's enough out of all of you. It's late. Go back to sleep, all of you."

"But, Ruri-san, the bed that I sleep in is the same one that Bakura soiled." Malik said.

"Well sleep on the couch then." I said, shooing all of them away.

"But, I don't want to sleep in the attic, it's scary!" Yugi said.

"Yeah and I saw something moving!" Jou said.

"I want to sleep in here!" almost all of them yelled, jumping onto my bed.

"NO WAY!" I yelled back.

"I believe I'm sharing a bed with thirteen kids," I grumbled. "And cleaned someone's pee stains."

"Aww, you know you love us," Malik said.

"Don't tell me that you haven't grown to love us already," Jou said.

"We love you, Ruri-san," Shizuka said, hugging me.

"Hai, me too," Anzu said.

"Me three," Yugi said.

I pretended to have fallen asleep, some of them snuggled up against me and hugged me. Some of them muttered "good night"s and "sleep tight"s.

'If Miiko-chan finds out, I'll never hear the end of it,' I thought.

A/N: Um a little bit too sweet? Whatever, I was in a good mood today. This will still continue until about 5 or 8 more chapters.


	7. Amnesia and Manipulation

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanx for your kind reviews! I really love humor stories and I'm glad that several of you enjoy my sense of humor. But can you believe it! I have writer's block right now! This fic doesn't have much of a plot anyway so I guess that I can write almost anything...hehehe

Chapter 7: AMNESIA! (and Manipulation!)

"So bored..." I said as I laid on the sofa upside down. I watched as Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Shizuka, Jou, and Mokuba chased each other and laughing gleefully. Mokuba's big brother, sitting alone in a corner while he read a computer magazine that he found in the attic, glancing every once in a while over the top of the magazine to watch his little brother have fun. Ryou, in another corner, silently coloring my old coloring books. Marik, peering into the fishtank and making scary faces so he could scare the fishes. Isis, doing an Egyptian themed crossword puzzle in the newspaper. Mai was in my room, mixing up my nail polish colors until she devised the perfect color. Malik and Bakura was in the yard, torturing the bugs.

"I'm gonna catch you!" Jou yelled, running after his little sister.

"Eiii!" Shizuka squealed in happiness as she ran away from him.

"Nyah Nyah Nyah! You can't catch me!" Yugi yelled as Jou ran after his best pal now.

"Gotcha!" Jou said, tapping Yugi.

"Aww!" Yugi said.

"You're it now, Yugi!" Anzu said.

"Yes and now you're it!" Yugi said, quickly tapping her and ran away.

"HEY!" Anzu said, pouting.

"hehehe kids can be so stupid," I chuckled to myself.

"Not fair! You were close to me!" Anzu said, running after a laughing Yugi.

"Come play! Ruri-san!" Shizuka said to me.

"No thanks," I mumbled.

"Aw pwease..." she said, now tugging on my arm.

"I said no," I said, pulling my arm away.

"I know! Why don't we all play and you can be 'it'?" she said, cheerfully.

"No-" I started to say but-

"Good idea, Shizuka!" Yugi said.

Now Yugi and the others, whom were just playing tag, were trying to get the others and me to play with them. Not much trouble with getting Mai, Ryou, Isis to play, but Mokuba practically had to whine till Kaiba gave up and put down the magazine. Marik, apparently, was having too much fun with freaking my fish out so he ignored us. So they dragged me out to the backyard, where we found Malik and Bakura was trying to burn some of my mom's favorite flowers with my not-missing-anymore lighter.

"Okay, Ruri-san, you have to chase us while your eyes are closed," Yami explained as I grabbed my lighter from Bakura, causing him to pout.

"Not fair. You guys got to open your eyes when you were playing tag," I said.

"Well, we're only kids and we might've bumped our heads but you're older so that means you're not capable to," Kaiba said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I returned the same gesture.

"Fine," I said, closing my eyes and counting to ten.

"Wait!" Jou cried.

"What is it now," I said, stopping my counting and looking at him.

"You have to put on a blindfold or you could see us," he said, handing me a black piece of cloth.

'Oh, great there goes my idea of squinting while I run after them,' I thought as I tied the cloth around my head and over my eyes.

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

"READY!" they all yelled then giggled (and snickered) as they scattered about the yard.

"1-2-3 -4mumble mumble 10!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" someone yelled.

"Oh, well! Whoever that was I know where you are!" I said loudly, trying to trace the source of the voice.

Although, since they could run whenever they pleased, they were going to hard to catch. Did I ever mentioned how much I don't like the game of tag? Even if you knew where they were standing at one point, they could run when you get near them. I know, the whole point of the game but still...

"You can't catch me!" someone said then blow a raspberry.

I was running in circles and I knew it.

BAM!

ow... "my nose..." I ran into a tree. Face first. Into a tree. If my whole family could see me now...

"Ruri-san, are you okay?" Shizuka asked worriedly.

"No, imouto-chan (lil sister), it could be a trap," Jou warned.

"Ouchies," I said pathetically, a fast plan formulating inside my brain.

"Ruri-san, are you alright?" I heard Ryou-chan ask.

"Yeah," I replied meekly. Then I started to whimper then "WAHHHHHH! OUCH! MY NOSEY HURTS SO BADLY!"

"Gomen nasai (Sorry), Ruri-san!" some of them started to apologize and I could hear the grass rustle around me, meaning that some of them were gullible enough to come near me. So when the rustling of the grass stopped, I reached out and grabbed the nearest leg.

"AHA! I gotcha! Whoever you are!" I said triumphantly, taking off the blindfold.

"You cheated again!" Kaiba yelled at me.

"You're still it," I said childishly.

"Fine." he grumbled.

I started to walk away as he put on his blindfold then he reached out and tagged me,"You're it."

"HEY! You didn't count to 10! That's cheating!" I said.

"Well, you cheated too! So that IS fair!" he countered.

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does."

"I don't want to get into this! Fine I'm 'it' again." I said exasperatedly.

As he walked away to join his brother again, I could see a smirk forming on his lips. He thought that he won the argument.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I said, running after anybody without bothering to count to 10. Oh, yeah, I already slipped on the blindfold so don't think I'm cheating again.

"Over here! Over here!"

"You cannot catch me!"

"Ruri-san, you run slowly."

After all the chantings, I still have not managed to catch a single person. Don't think that you can do any better either. You try running after these chibis.

"ACK!" someone screamed. I almost stopped breathing. Omigosh. I ran into one of them! I adruptly tore off my blindfold and saw Bakura lying on the grass in front of me. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Crap! Crap!" I cursed while I carried him into the house.

The others followed me inside, trying to see if he was okay. Panicking immensely, I ran into the living room and laid him onto the couch.

"Will he be okay?" Ryou asked me.

"I don't know! I've never plowed into a kid before! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You could call a doctor." Mokuba suggested.

"Look! He's waking up!" Yugi pointed out.

"Thank God! Are you okay?" I asked Bakura.

He rubbed his eyes with his little fists and looked around confused. "Uh, where am I? Who are you? And who am I?"

"Hey! He has anorexia (an eating disorder)!" Jou exclaimed.

"That's amnesia, Jou." I said, correcting him.

"What does amnesia mean?" Ryou asked me.

"It means when someone loses their memory," I explained.

"Who am I?" Bakura asked me again.

"Your name is Bakura and-"

"And you're her son!" Malik said, trying to hold back his oncoming laughter.

Everybody's expression: oO!

"What the fu-" I was going to say but then Bakura hugged me tightly and said:

"MOMMY!"

A/N: What kind of things will happen now that Bakura thinks I'm his mother? How will Malik will be 'repaid' for his prank? Will the others tell Bakura the truth or will they go along with it? And will Bakura ever get his memory back? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter as soon as you review.


	8. Day of Chaos

Babysitting the YGO Chibis

A/N: Oh, man. I just re-read all my old reviews for this fic and they made me laugh. lol I love writing humor situations so I'm really glad that I am able to make some people laugh. All the reviewers really made me happy. Kinda takes my mind off other stuff. Sorry for not updating this fic for like three months. I was busy with school and updating the romance fics instead.

Chapter 8: Day of Chaos

"Would you stop following me around already?" I asked Bakura, who was trailing behind me everywhere I went.

I think I like the old maniacal tombrobber instead of the little fluffhead, who wouldn't stop following me around.

"But you're my mommy. I'm supposed to follow you around" he said, sweetly.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not and I'm not your mommy either. I'm just your grumpy babysitter, who should be paid" I said.

He didn't say anything and just smiled up at me. I had to admit that he was cute with the good boy act, but it's also kind of freaking me out. As I was entering the bathroom, he tried to follow me inside. I stuck my leg out so he couldn't get through.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I'm going inside with you, mommy!" he said.

"Stop calling me that and I'm not your mommny. I'm going to take a shower."

Can I take one with you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um...no."

He frowned, then looked down at the floor. Drops of water landed on the floor. I wasn't going to be affected by this. Then he started to sniffle and make tiny mewing sounds. I caved in within a matter of seconds, picked him up by the waist and closed the bathroom door. I grumbled as I took a shower with all of my clothes on while Bakura was laughing and running in the 'rain'. He was also fully clothed. Guess I was going to take a shower when he's asleep.

Evil Malik. What did I do to him that made him tricked Bakura into thinking I was his mom? The worst thing was that he wouldn't stop pestering me. This was going to be a long day.

It was noontime now. I had to make lunch for everybody. I don't know for what reason, but almost all of them offered to help me with lunch. I didn't want the kitchen to catch on fire so I told them no. Bakura wouldn't listen though, he tried to drag the bag of flour from the top cabinet. He failed and the whole bag fell of him. After I cleaned him up, I ordered him to go play with the others.

Once again, he disobeyed and tried to make the soup. Let's just say that when I looked at the soup, I saw many strands of white hair floating on the surface. I threw it out when he wasn't looking.

"Ruri-san, I'm hungry. When is lunch going to be ready?" Jou asked, whining.

"When a certain someone would stop trying to help me" I said, looking at Bakura.

"Look, mommy! I made riceballs!" he exclaimed, showing me deformed riceballs with specks of dirt on it. How many times did he drop the rice?

"I don't feel like cooking anymore. Let's just go out and eat." I said, taking the rice from Bakura before he pop it into his mouth. He blinked, wondering where it went.

Jou ran out of the kitchen to tell everybody while I lifted Bakura from the edge of the counter.

Fastfood Restaurant

We entered the fastfood restaurant with Bakura tightly clutching onto my arm and Ryou holding my other hand. Kaiba and Mokuba went to get a booth while Jou and Shizuka went up to the counter to look at the menu.

"The food here is unhealthy here. Do we really have to eat here?" Isis asked.

"This is one of the few places I can afford before mom sends me my weekly allowance." I said. "You could just order a salad since you don't like meat."

Isis nodded and went to join the others, most of them already deciding what to get. I sat at the booth that Kaiba and Mokuba chose, separate from the other booths. I noticed that a numerous amount of people were looking at me with puzzlement. I could guess what they were thinking, 'How could one girl produce so much kids?' It was obvious that they weren't using their brains.

"heh heh I'm just babysitting for all my friends," I said to them, laughing nervously.

Then Bakura ran up to me, yelling, "Mommy!" The same people now looked at me with disapproving expressions. Then they turned around, minding their own business once again.

"Yes, what is it, Bakura?" I said in a restrained voice.

"Could I please get some fries and a hamburger?" he asked.

"All right, get whatever you want. Just don't overload yourself," I said, handing him the money for everybody's food. He nodded, taking my money. He walked over to everybody, all of whom were telling the cashier their orders.

I was alone with Kaiba and Mokuba for the time being. Mokuba was getting sleepier by the second. He was sitting next to me, while his brother looked out of the window. He nodded off once, caught himself then nodded off twice, eventually his head landed on my arm, sleeping peacefully.

"Mommy..." Bakura whined, putting his food down on the table.

"What..." I said, mimicking his whine. He didn't find it funny and latched onto my other arm. "Why do you let him sleep on you?" he asked, gesturing to the sleeping Mokuba.

He made a pouting face and tried to push him off my arm. I caught him before he could hit the floor. Kaiba looked back at us to see what was going on.

"Your brother's a baka (idiot)!" Bakura said to him, sticking his tongue out.

"What did you say?" Kaiba said in a dangerously low tone.

"You heard me!" Bakura childishly said.

I placed Mokuba on the seat besides me and tried to hold Kaiba back from launching himself onto Bakura. The little fluffhead didn't exactly make it better, taunting the determined brunette.

"Get a hold of yourself. He doesn't mean it. He was just kidding," I said, attempting to calm him down.

"No, I wasn't."

"Apologize right now, Bakura." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry...that your brother's a baka! PHHBBT!" Bakura said, blowing a raspberry.

"Can't hold back longer..."

Going Home

Okay, so the doctor didn't expect to see me back so soon. But we had to go because Ryou's nose was bleeding to no end. When I wasn't able to hold Seto back any longer, he attempted to punch Bakura, missed and then accidentally struck Ryou. Poor Ryou cried all the way to the hospital and only calmed down a little bit when the doctor gave him a lollipop. Then the lollipop was gone...which resulted into more crying.

Now his nose was all right, it wasn't broken or anything. The bleeding stopped. We were entering the house now and he was still crying. I don't know whether or not, I should punish Seto or Bakura. Mokuba was slumbering on my back, undisturbed by Ryou's crying. Damn, he was lucky he's able to withstand crying.

A/N: Wow. That was a boring chapter but hopefully some of you chuckled once or twice. Be sure to catch chapter 9 this weekend because I'm updating every weekend now. Please review.


	9. To the Supermarket

A/N: Nowadays, I feel sad so I don't feel like updating my humor fics but I felt a need to continue this story. The reason is b/c originally I like writing humor more than romance (which is what I'm writing more of now, weird...) I like to write kiddie humor stories so I had to continue. I like to read them, too. Sorry for not updating for a long time. You see, I had been feeling like crud, my moods affect my story so I wrote more angst/drama/romance type stories. Since this was a light humor story I wanted to feel better before I wrote another chapter. Here's the new chapter: Enjoy!

Chapter 9: To the Supermarket

"Yes, finally!" I exclaimed, holding an important envelope.

This morning, I had an inkling that mom's check had finally come. So I raced out of the house and checked the mail. And here it was right in my hand. Now I didn't have to eat crappy food anymore and buy real food. To the supermarket, we go today! Then my face paled at the thought.

How could I possibly bring all of the kids to the supermarket? Sure, it was a huge place to shop. But the thoughts of the destruction they would cause especially from the two little chibis. (Malik and Marik) Bakura wasn't a problem since he wasn't bad anymore. Not **_THAT_ **bad anyway. I mean, he still causes trouble but he's just trying to help with stuff.

Then again, he and Kaiba was still fighting from what happened yesterday. Should I really risk it especially what happened late last night?

Flashback

"Come back here, you longhaired freak!" Kaiba yelled, chasing after Bakura.

"AHH! Mommy, he's trying to cut off all my hair!" Bakura screamed, waking up everybody in the whole house.

I had to run out of the bed while I was trying to fill out an application for a part-time job. I couldn't help but sweatdrop when I saw that vengeful Kaiba run after the white-haired fluffhead running with a pair of scissors in his hand. It was raised in the air and he had a determined fire in his eyes.

"What's going on here!" I exclaimed.

"This baka tried to burn me with a lighter!" Kaiba yelled back at me.

"So? It was fun!" Bakura retorted.

"This is seriously not happening to me," I said, leaning against the wall for support. "Wait a minute! What lighter are you talking about? My favorite silver one that mom gave to me?" Kaiba nodded. Then I sprang into action and joined into the chase. I was bigger than both of them were so I caught up to him in time.

"Whoops!" he said, sheepishly handing me my lighter.

"Would you stop stealing my stuff?" I said, furiously.

"Sorry, mommy. Here's your shorts back," he said, handing me a pair of shorts with red hearts on it.

I blushed when I realized that I never worn these shorts in my life. In fact, these were shorts for a guy! Where did this come from? This does look familiar though. Hmm...These seem to be the same thing that I've seen sticking out of Miiko's backpack one time when she came over.

"EEW!" I yelped, when I realized that I was holding someone's disgusting pair of shorts. A very ugly one at that, too. I wonder if it was washed after someone worn it?

"Also, here's a bra," he said, handing a white bra to me.

When I touched it, I realized that it was indeed a huge bra. I immediately flung it out of my hand. It was a D-cup.

"That's gross! Where did you get that?" I asked.

"From your giant next door neighbor, Mrs. Kimi. I took it last night from her bag, when she was too busy looking at the waiter's butt," he said, smiling.

"Okay, you are one weird kid," was all I had to say.

­End Flashback

I smacked my forehead with my hand. I was taking care a bunch of lethal and weird kids. Well, some were normal compared to others, but all of them were troublesome. Anybody that knew about my unique situation would agree with me on that. While I entering the house, the front door suddenly closed on me. I ran to it and tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked.

"Whoever did that is going to be in so much trouble!" I shouted, knocking loud on the door. An evil laugh could be heard behind the door. Grrr..."MARIK!"

I had to wait an hour later until Ryou woke up and saw me out of the window, so he raced down the stairs and opened the door for me. I was so grateful that I gave the adorable chibi a hug. By the time I entered the kitchen, I saw that everybody except Marik was sitting at the table, looking tired and grumpy.

I was equally as tired and grumpy. Stupid little yami... Just then, I felt a tug at my sleeve and looked down at Yugi. He looked up at me and asked, "Can I have a cookie for breakfast?"

He smiled and even if I couldn't refuse, I don't have anything in the house to eat. I wasn't going to make any cookies either. I put my hand on his head and said, "Sorry, Yugi-chan. We're all out of food for now. We'll have to go to the supermarket." Just then, Ryou came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Do you feel fine now, Ryou-chan?"

He smiled his cute smile at me and nodded. "But just to make sure, could I get more candy?" He asked while giving me his puppy face look. I was already familiar with this method that kids seem to work on other adults. I, on the other hand, wasn't so easily fazed. I should know my own little brother's always tried this on me and it never worked. It worked on my parents all the time but not me. Then again, it wasn't like it was going to cost me a lot of money. I mean, it's just one bag of candy that he wants.

"Okay, now that everybody's seems to want to make so much requests. Let's go to the bank to cash this check," I said, holding the envelope in the air. "Then go to the supermarket. I'm hungry, too." The growling of my stomach followed soon after. "Okay, here comes the hard part..." I said, sighing. _Hopefully, they'll actually behave when we get there. I hope. I hope._

At the Supermarket

"Ruri-san, could we get these cookies?" Yugi asked me, tugging on my sleeve and holding a bag of cookies with the other hand.

"Sure, sure," I said, putting the bag into the cart. Then I unexpectantly lifted Yugi into the cart; he giggled. "Now where are those brats?" I muttered under my breath as I walked down the long aisle. Yugi, Ryou, Anzu and Shizuka were with me, four of them sitting in the cart. Once in a while, the four with me would point to whatever they want. Although, the missing chibis meaning the Kaiba brothers, the Ishtar siblings, the yami, Mai, Jou sometimes ran back to me with whatever they wanted. So far, the only things that we got were Yugi's bag of cookies, Ryou's jumbo bag of lollipops of fruity flavors (there's about 100 in there) and a package of cream puffs, Anzu's boxes of easy-to-make cupcake mix (along with icing), Shizuka's carton of strawberry ice cream, Mokuba's chocolate-flavored popsicles, plenty of fruits from the Ishtar siblings, Jou's frozen hamburgers; frozen pizza; carton of multi-flavored ice cream; popsicles; three giant soda bottles; boxes of pasta (I can't count anymore!). Anyway, let's just say that the normal ones got normal things but the not-so-normal ones like Marik came back with some knives and threw them carelessly cart (Yugi, Anzu and Shizuka had to dodge them since they were sitting in there.) When he went away again, I put the knives back.

"Mommy!" Bakura came running towards me with a big smile. His arms were open wide as though he expected me to hug him though I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. My eyes nearly popped out when I saw that he was covered in flour.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. He smiled mischievously with his hands behind him. He just shook his head. I sighed. "This means that I'm going to have to clean you up again."

"'Kay, mommy!" he said, licking his arm. He had a happy look on his face. I caught his arm and looked closer. "You were playing around with the sugar, weren't you?" I asked plainly. Yet again, he gave me an innocent smile and looked away. He saw his twin in the cart. "I wanna ride in the cart, too!" He whined.

"There's no more room in there," I said, pushing the cart to the fruit section.

"Then can you carry me?" He asked, giving me a puppy face look.

"No," I said simply. "I can't carry you and push the cart at the same time. You're just gonna have to walk next to me." He whined again but I took hold of his hand which he reluctantly took. Then we walked to the aisle where the snacks were. To my horror, I saw Jou holding a mountain load of different candy types. Some bags of candy were falling from the top while Jou was shaking underneath all the pressure. All that could be seen were his legs, feet and the arms that were carrying the candy. Just then Malik and Marik chased after Yami with metal pots. Yami was screaming for help, Malik and Marik were laughing gleefully.

I felt like one of the veins in my forehead was about to burst at that point. Other shoppers had to dodge the three running yamis. Some of the shoppers even got hit with the metal pots that Malik and Marik were brandishing. Yami just stepped on everybody else's toes to try to get away. Suddenly, I didn't feel so good. I felt like I was going to faint, watching them run around wasn't helping. Finally, Yami saw me and ran toward me, he hid behind my legs. As Malik and Marik ran toward me, the first one suddenly looked nervous and hid the metal pot behind him. He smiled sheepishly. Marik was bolder and kept chasing Yami around my legs now. I took away his weapon and hit him with it. It was just enough to knock him out. I carried the unconscious chibi with the spiraling eyes under my arm. I refused to buy anymore candy for Jou; he was disappointed but he let it go.

Anyway, the shopping trip was finally over. It was the beginning of noon now. Marik, who was still unconscious, was taken home in a paper bag with his head poking out. The cabdriver looked at me with wide eyes as I carried Marik in the paperbag and led the kids in the cab. He put the groceries in the trunk after staring strangely at me. Unfortunately, everything ended up to be about ninety dollars. I tearfully handed over the money. I had about four hundred and ten dollars left of my mom's check now. The bright side now is that now my cupboards are all full...of junk food. There were a lot of frozen breakfasts, lunches and dinners in the fridge though.

We arrived home with the bags in arms (mostly in my arms). The chibis contributed in carrying the lightweight things though. After we put the stuff away in cupboards and in the fridge, Ryou sat on the couch happily with the bag of lollipops. Anzu was in the kitchen with Shizuka and Isis, getting ready to bake cupcakes. (They would have to wait until I finished cleaning Bakura up though.) Yugi was trading one of his cookies for one of Ryou's lollipops. Yami was happily munching on a chocolate chip cookie while watching a kiddie show. Jou was in the kitchen, experimenting with weird food concoctions. Mai was busy using the whipcream to draw on Marik's sleeping face. Malik was helping me clean Bakura up but he wasn't exactly helping. Everytime I looked away, he used the shower nozzle to spray in Bakura's face. He laughed at him but the latter didn't find it funny. The next thing I knew he pulled Malik into the bathtub and tried to hold him underneath the water.

Now they were angry with each other. Anyway, Bakura was free from the sugary mess now. Malik was all dried up now. I was now helping the girls bake cupcakes. Bakura and Malik came in and said that he wanted to help. Once again, Bakura couldn't help us if his life depended on it. A few strands of his hair fell into the cupcake mix. Thankfully, we had another bag of cupcake mix. He was banned from the kitchen but he happily went to join Mai and Yami in playing jokes on Marik, who was still sleeping.

After we put eggs, water and baking soda into the cupcake mix, Malik was in charge of stirring it. He decided to use his bare hands and squished his fingers in it. He, too, was banned from the kitchen for the time being. Then Ryou came in, also saying that he wanted to help. Not wanting anyone to mess up the baking process again, I told him that he could help me by checking up on the Kaiba brothers. I wanted to know what they were up to. I haven't seen the two of them since the shopping trip.

Finally, Isis, Anzu, Shizuka and I were finished with stirring. It was put in the oven for it to bake. It was almost the end of the baking process when Isis discovered that one of her earrings was missing. I sweatdropped and looked at the oven with a sigh.

We rummaged through the finished cupcakes until we found Isis' earring. Only six cupcakes were left undamaged; the rest of them were reduced to crumbs. Those cupcakes were to be that night's dessert. I threw the damaged cupcakes outside so the birds could eat them.

Now I could finally take a rest. I flopped on the couch and closed my eyes. Everybody was nowhere in sight and they were also quiet. I was about to take a nice nap. My head hurts now. It didn't help that the others started to scream. "FIRE!" Someone yelled. Then they ran out of my room and into the living room where I was covering my head with a pillow. I wanted to drown everything out.

An hour later, a fireman told me that a burning bra was the cause of the fire that burned one corner of my room. Needless to say, I was furious with the culprits. I wasn't feeling too well to yell at them though. I just thanked the fireman that left and fixed them dinner. I went to sleep after.

The next day I woke up with a cold. To my horror, the only people that can take care of me are the same ones that almost burned my house down.

A/N: The next chapter is "Sick Babysitter". In the moment, I've run out of ideas for this fic so if any of you could possibly throw in an idea or two. That would be appreciated, thanks. Be sure to review.


End file.
